Whisper To Me Sweet Words
by PEYO
Summary: Aomine wants nothing more than to break apart Kuroko's calm faceade, to see his face contort with pleasure, with pain - to have that pale, untarnished body writhing under him, screaming for more. (Oneshot/YAOI/slightly dark!)


**Whisper To Me Sweet Words**

**Warnings: pretty dark, obsessed/emo Aomine, a lemon that's on the verge of rape, and a little coarse language :)**  
**disclaimer: if I owned KuroBasu, every non-basketball match c****hapter would be filled with hot steaming sex of Aomine and Kuroko :)**

* * *

It's always that face that mercilessly eats away at Aomine's heart, drowning him in sinful wanting and a burning desire that makes his blood boil, scorching his innards till nothing but cinders remains.

It's that unbearably calm, reserved, stubborn and so damn _positive _attitude that makes him so desperately _wanting _to break the boy named Kuroko, to break past that carefully erected barrier that made the pale boy unreachable and watch his face contort with pain and discomfort - completely and utterly defenceless.

He wants nothing more than to throw the smaller player down, to pin those frail arms to the floor and have his way with him, devouring and _marking _soft, untainted milky-white expanses of skin as he coaxes Kuroko to moan and beg be taken over, and over again. He wants nothing more than to tease at nip at those pink nubs that Kuroko has been carelessly displaying after practices in the change rooms, and watch his cheeks, for once, colour with a delicate pink from something other than basketball practice. Watch him drown in pleasure as he tortures the boy, just as he had been mercilessly tortured the past two years with these feelings.

He wants to kiss those small pink lips that he just _knows _are going to be softer, sweeter and so much more _warmer _than the other girls his kissed before.

He wants those rare smiles of Kuroko's to be only his, and only shown to him.

But most of all, he wants no one else to see it all. He wants to be the _only _one. He wanted to fill Kuroko up with him, and only him.

* * *

He watches, from the window of the first floor classroom, his hands hanging out lazily, as a familiar mop of blue hair enters his vision, followed by a girl who he doesn't recognise. Aomine thinks he hasn't been spotted.

"Kuroko-kun!" The girl start's blushing, and Aomine's seen enough to know what's going to happen.

"Yes?" Kuroko replies, still reserved, collected. He's so fucking _perfect, _as usual_. _"What did you want to say before?"

"I like you," confesses the girl, "I've liked you for a long time."

Aomine snorts quietly and looks away, because he thinks there'll be a lack of a response from the impassive boy, as usual.

He's right, almost.

"Thank you," Kuroko says kindly, as politely as he always does. "But I can't return the feelings, I'm sorry."

For a moment, Aomine gets curious, and wants to see what kind of expression Kuroko would have, and the girls' reaction to it, and looks towards the pair again.

Kuroko's hugging her, and she's sniffling into the white blazer quietly. But there's no fire in those light blue eyes; the eyes are calm, like always.

"What did I expect," Aomine mutters quietly, looking away again. He drowns out the noisy chatter of the classroom, as he leans his head into his outstretched arms on the table.

"What _did _you expect, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine jumps at the voice and see's Kuroko looking at him from the window, looking disappointed and disapproving.

"That wasn't very nice Aomine-kun, you were eavesdropping on us."

"Yeah, yeah," he brushes aside, picking his ear and yawning. "Like I give a shit."

There's a comfortable silence, where the two of them simply basks each other's company. It's times like this that makes Aomine feel at ease, and halts the constant desire burning within him.

However, unlike always, when he steals a glance at Kuroko, his chest tightens, and it feels like his heart's being crushed.

Because Kuroko's smiling, and it's not at him.

* * *

"Aomine-kun," he hears from behind.

It's Kuroko, but Aomine doesn't turn around, because he knows the expression Kuroko's going to have. The easy win in the match they had just played left him bitter and sour, on edge and furious.

He ignores, and keeps walking.

"Aomine-kun, please slow down. I can't walk as fast as you."

Even with his voice raised, it's still quiet and composed. Aomine wonders for a moment how it would sound to have that voice screaming under him in ecstasy. He shudders slightly, but keeps walking.

"Aomine-kun, please."

Funny, how the begging still sounded dignified, Aomine thinks as he snorts and stops, turning around.

"What?," he asks.

Kuroko frowns, but it's nothing unusual. It mars nothing on his face, not even creasing his forehead. All it does it turn the corners of his lips down. Kuroko's eyes are still calm as the sea, even though he's panting and sweating.

Aomine decides that he wants to see those orbs of cerulean blue to reflect agony, and cloud over with lust.

It's the last straw, and everything goes too fast - Aomine's lost control.

He grabs Kuroko's forearm, ignoring the flinch at the harsh and too-fast pull as he tilts his head to capture Kuroko's small pink appendage.

The contact doesn't last for more than a few seconds though, and he draws back.

Kuroko looks back at him impassively, tilting his head sidewards in question, seemingly unaffected. Aomine scowls, turns around and walks off with his blood searing and his heart pumping hard in frustration and anger.

"Fuck it," he growls.

What did he fucking expect? Maybe a blush, some shock, or some disgust, at least.

* * *

However, he does get a taste of his innermost desires becoming reality a year later – and by god, it's by far the most delectable thing he has ever tasted, and his body trembles at the thought that none other than himself had caused it.

The look on Kuroko's face is priceless, unforgettable and sinfully delicious as Aomine catches one of his ignite passes that were aimed at Kuroko's new light, whose arrogance and theft of _his _shadow makes Aomine's teeth clench and his eyes light with anger.

Those calm blue orbs widening with genuine shock, his face showing nothing but pure defeat and frustration was something Aomine would never forget, making him crave, hunger, want, for more.

In fact, he wants to see it again so badly he dreams of it, almost every night, and it's become something like a nightmare to him, haunting every nook and cranny of his body, mind, heart and soul.

He's become obsessed, and he can't wait for the ugly, wicked monster inside him to explode and take over.

* * *

In fact, he _does _lose it, at the winter cup, after a bitter defeat.

To see Kuroko's face light up and cry at the hard-won victory causes his stomach to coil and knot, tarnishing his mind with nothing else but the idea of ravaging that soft, yet firm pale body, of tainting him with his seed.

But nothing hurt more than that fist bump and smile, which belonged to _him, _being shared with Kuroko's new light. To know what Kuroko was working this hard, just to take his new light to the top.

He fought the feeling down, his eyes burning with desire and lust as frustration piled and piled inside him.

He only lasts for a few hours though. He's at the train station, and it's late, because he's been at the basketball courts trying to relieve some of his aggravation.

It's so convenient, how Kuroko lives in the same direction as him, and the only one on Seiren's team living far enough to have to take the train.

It's even more convenient how the station is completely empty, and Kuroko's naively decided by to sit next to Aomine by his own will, in the shadows of a tall leafy tree.

It's perfect, really, but Aomine doesn't know this till later because right now, he sees it has nothing more than a tease, and it's tormenting him how he can't, no, _shouldn't _do anything. Kuroko was playing with fire without even knowing it, carelessly flouting a mouth-watering meal in front of an untamed, unchained ravenous monster.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko begins, quietly beginning a conversation. Aomine has other plans though. He thinks, he's never been one to follow the rules, he's never been the one to do what's right, and he's never been one to hold back, so why do it now? He wanted, no – _needed – _to release, and let go, now.

"It's been a while that we –" but Kuroko can't say anything anymore, because his mouth is muffled by the hand Aomine's placed over it. He looks up in puzzlement, just like the year before, just as impassively.

It's then that the animal inside Aomine breaks completely free, and Aomine's turned into nothing but wild, animal instinct and raw, primitive wanting,.

"Shut up," he breathes into Kuroko's ear, leaning in so he can feel those soft baby blue locks brush against his tan cheeks.

"Mmf," Kuroko struggles, but Aomine's stronger, and much larger. Aomine pushes him onto the cold concrete ground, his eyes clouded with lust and impatience, his insides warming as he hears Kuroko muffle a gasp and wince in pain at the hard fall.

The small, weak hands are on his chest, pushing him away frantically. It's futile though, but Aomine puts a stop to it. He takes his hand of Kuroko's mouth, and pinning the body beneath him, he takes the pale hands and pins it above Kuroko's body with this left hand, just as he imagined he would.

He makes good use of his other hand, unzipping the Seiren sports jumper and tearing off the white basketball shirt.

He leans back for a moment, to smirk in satisfaction at his own handiwork, and at the stubborn, angry face of Kuroko's as he's laid before the tanned male, bare and defenceless. The thought makes Aomine's pant's tent, but he ignores it.

He wants to see more, _more._

"Stop… please," Kuroko murmurs, desperation lacing his voice. Aomine's lip curls, as runs his lips across the shell of Kuroko's right ear, to his jawline, down his throat and past his adams apple, and to his collar bone, lightly grazing the skin with his teeth.

"_Please… someone, _someone might come… This is wrong, no, _no_," Kuroko's voice hitches and Aomine gives a deep, mirthless chuckle against the skin. He searches, for Kuroko's pulse, and bites it hard, drawing droplets of crimson red blood, making Kuroko's fists tighten in response, as he clenches his teeth in pain. Aomine decides he likes this reaction.

"Shout for help then," Aomine murmurs against the skin, because he knows Kuroko wont. Kuroko would never scream by his own violation, and the idea of being found like this repulsed him.

Aomine laps at the blood once with a long stroke of his wet tongue, before sucking the wound hard and long to make sure the hickey would last long.

Kuroko's been marked, and Aomine's mouth turns dry at the fact that he's the one, not anyone else – not Kise, or Kagami, or some other person. It's _him, _and the possessive feeling he gets from this idea makes him smirks.

He decides he wants to make full use of both hands, so he strips himself of his black jumper and ties Kuroko's hands together with it.

The bluenette is looking up at him, his eyes filled with defiance.

He'll have to fix that, won't he?

He trails his hand down to Kuroko's stomach, using his fingertips to create random shapes, while his other hand flicks at a nipple, his lips capturing the other pink nub. The sudden wet warmth on his skin makes Kuroko gasp and shudder, "Hnn!" It soft and quiet, tickling Aomines ear.

Aomine takes turns in licking, sucking and biting the pick mound till its beautifully hard, red and erect.

The other hands reached Kuroko's waist, and its peeling of Kuroko's last piece of clothing.

"No, stop!" It's not quite a shout, but it's louder than Kuroko's normal volume. The impact this is having on Kuroko excites Aomine to no point, and the pants are off, and thrown carelessly to the side.

The tan hand slips under the waistline of the boxer, teasing nearing Kuroko's cock, which to his surprise is semi-hard.

He laughs. "You're hard, Kuroko?" Aomine asks shamelessly, smirking arrogantly down at the boy. Kuroko looks away, his teeth clenched and angry. The defiance Aomine angry, and he tightens his hold, and Kuroko flinches.

"I _asked,"_ hisses Aomine. "Are you _hard, _Kuroko?"

"Please," Kuroko begs, as he tries and wriggle out, but Aomine gives the cock a good, quick stroke that makes a quiet moan escape through Kuroko's lips and stops him in his tracks. His own cock hardens at the submissive sound and the incredibly erotic look that flashed across Kuroko's face. But he holds on, because he's been waiting so _fucking _long for this, and he wants to savour this as long as possible.

Aomine runs his bared teeth over the shell of his ear, his whisper fierce and demanding. "Answer me, Tetsu."

Kuroko looks away stubbornly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "Yes," he forces out between his teeth. Naively, he thinks, maybe if he pretended this was someone else, someone who used to exist, someone he loved, everything would be much better. He decides he would endure this, and never see the boy on top him again, and everything would be okay again.

"That's better," sneering, satisfied, Aomine makes his way down, nipping every so often, leaving small, pink petal shaped marks across Kuroko's neck, chest, stomach, to his hipbone, and then back down the barely visible happy trail that leads to where his hand is slowly stroking Kuroko's length, eliciting soft moans from the smaller boy. Aomine has to strain to hear it, and that's displeasing – he wants to hear Kuroko scream.

He bites the top of the boxers, and drags it down and strips it off without skipping a beat with his hands. Kuroko shivers under him, but can't do anything because his hands are tied.

Aomine knows this, makes his way up again, kissing the insides of Kuroko's thighs, giving a low chuckle that vibrates the silken skin. His hands stop, and he's happy to feel the slight bucking of Kuroko's hips towards his retreating hand which are now snaking itself under Kuroko's thighs. He pulls them apart, and up, over his shoulders so he can see everything of Kuroko's. Everything's revealed, and Kuroko can't hide. He looks up at the boy, and wave of pleasure rips through him, almost tipping him off the edge when he sees Kuroko's teeth biting into his bottom lip, his cheeks bright red and eyes dominated with lust.

"Who knew you could make such and expression, Tetsu," he sneers quietly, but Kuroko doesn't hear it.

There's no hesitancy when he swoops down to capture Kuroko's tip with his mouth, tasting the salty precum that leaked the slit. His desperation to be inside Kuroko increases, when he hears Kuroko's rather loud gasp and a muffled groan at the wetness around his cock, and it's almost painful, the way his own cock's throbbing with want.

He plunges two fingers into Kuroko's mouth, and Kuroko's forced to suck.

Aomine still teasingly licking Kuroko's shaft, giving small random sucks everywhere – there's no pattern, just like his basketball, but unlike basketball, Kuroko can't read Aomine's next move, and gasps and chokes on the fingers in his mouth every time theres another unexpected suck.

Kuroko hardly notices the fingers leaving his mouth, or where they're touching, until it nudges his puckered hole. He shivers at the alien feeling and the way it made him tingle with anticipation.

One of the slender fingers push in, and Kuroko's wincing, and twisting at the feeling of pain and awkwardness, and he wants it out, now. Aomine gives another swipe at the tip of the cock with his tongue, and Kuroko can't manage anything but a moan, "Hnn… ah! Ah…"

"You've got to relax," whispers Aomine, against the hotness of the tip. Tetsu trembles at the pleasure the vibrations have caused. "Relax, Tetsu."

There's hardly any change, because Kuroko doesn't see any way he could relax with _that _in his ass.

Aomine shoves another finger in. "I said, _relax!"_

Kuroko screams in pain, and Aomine can't stop his own groan because he's never heard Kuroko scream before, and he was sure no one else had. And it sounded even more delicious in person than in his fantasies, and he wanted more, _more. _

He thrusts the fingers in, out, in, out, slowly watching Kuroko's face twist with pain, his eyes barely ajar.

"Aomine-kun… it hurts! Take it out, _please…"_

It takes a matter of seconds for him to get used to it thought, and the movement that had been the cause of pain, now provokes nothing but pleasure to Kuroko, and illicit moans slip from his mouth when it touches _there. _He's now burning with the need to finish, but his stubbornness is unrelenting.

"Ka-Kagami-kun," Kuroko starts, but Aomine mistakes it as a cry of desperation. It angers him, and the rocking of his fingers quickens.

"Why him," he hisses angrily. "Why – How can you make those faces for _him, _when you won't show me anymore? _Why, _Tetsu, _tell me why."_

Kuroko want's to answer, but the noises coming from his mouth are incoherent between quiet pants. His back arches like a bow when the fingers make contact with his prostate.

Did he make that expression for Kagami as well?

Did he let Kagami fuck him, just like Aomine was doing?

Did he call out Kagami's name while doing it?

"I… _nn.. _wai- _please!"_

"_No," _growls Aomine.

The blistering pleasure that had been coiling in the pit of his stomach stops, surprisingly, and he's torn between disappointment and relief at Aomine's withdrawal.

He's so tired, he's so aroused, that he needs a moment to think of understandable sentences to say to the tan male. He's so preoccupied that he doesn't see Aomine's pants slip off, until he feels two hands pull apart his thighs again.

There's a swelling of nerves inside Kuroko's stomach when he sees Aomine's thick prick lined up to his entrance, and he feels it nudging the puckered hole. He still wants to Aomine to stop this, but he's to tired. So, very, very tired. Of everything – of Aomine.

He winces when he feels Aomine's body press to his and he braces himself for the pain, but nothing comes.

There's a silence, where only Aomines loud pants, and his own loud heartbeat is heard.

Kuroko feels a large tan hand against his thigh, shaking, and peeks up at Aomine to see a face fearful of the past, the present the future, and it touches his heart, just like the person from so, _so, _long ago. Someone who cared – who understood.

He's got barely enough strength, but he uses his legs to wrap around Aomine's back, and push him down enough for him to lean upwards and capture his lips.

"It's okay," he murmurs against them. He pauses, and wonders for a moment if what he says next is real, but decides to think about it when the time comes. "I love you."

Aomine hears it, but denies it. It was merely the heat of the moment, he tells himself. Kuroko didn't mean it, not after what he had done to him. It was merely his imagination.

He tells himself this, but he cannot help but hope, as he sheaves himself completely with one thrust into warmth of the smaller boy.

A scream rips from Kuroko's throat, but he doesn't tell Aomine to stop. Instead, he's trying to make coherent sentences between moans and pants, before time runs out, before _this _finishes, and they're left to go separate paths, because he wants Aomine to know, to understand, to _grasp _that he's not doing this for Kagami. That there was no Kagami in _this. _That there was no Kagami from the beginning.

Kuroko wants Aomine to know, that he's doing this for him.

The old him.

Because he still believes in the old Aomine.

* * *

OKAY, SORRY THE ENDINGS CRAP /CRIES/

Too sleepy to continue it, was writing this for four hours straight at night because the idea hit me and I couldn't get it out :L

This is my first time actually writing like. This much smut all by myself, since the other one I've written was helped by a friend ;_; I hope it's okay..

Please leave a review/constructive criticism :) if you noticed any mistakes please let me know, since I only looked over this 2 times and I was tired as hell.

Thank you!

-KoshiroEmika-


End file.
